Forever Alone
by chance969
Summary: This is a one-shot of Yazoo telling us of his love for his younger brother. WARNING! Rated M and contains Male on Male lovens, don't read if you don't like. Done for KorNaXon


**So I've recently got myself a wonderful bit of inspiration that goes by the name of KorNaXon **

**Who has done some incredible artwork for my story Take a Deep Breath and Count to Ten.**

**Also KorNaXon has been generous enough to let me use some of her artwork for a few of my other stories so I feel it's only fair that I give a bit back to her.**

**After seeing one of her drawings of Yazoo and Kadaj together, I did a little story to go with it.**

**This is a one-shot of Yazoo's love for Kadaj. **

**x**

**x**

**WARNING-WARNING-WANRING**

**Is rated M for male on male sex, so don't read if you don't like!**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

I'm first aware of my breath, slow, meaningful and deliberate in its need. The sensation of a soft, billowy mattress comes next to my mind; I seemingly float between cotton sheets. I lay, stirring slightly as my slumber slowly leaves me. Reality returns me from my dreams, so sweet but now unremembered, what nightmares await me in my waking ventures.

Warmth against my thigh, he's with me. My lover, my brother, my constant in this world that holds so much inconsistency, so much uncertainty. My strength renewed by his presence alone, but he gives me so much more. His arms that hold me, his lips that kiss so tenderly. His body that welcomes my intrusion as mine in turn welcomes his. Blissful to be impaled so sweetly, so deeply.

Gradual arousal mixed with gradual remembrance, I roll slowly to face my love. Taking in the sight of his eyes watching me intently, eyes a mirror of mine, jade majestic, reptilian splendor.

Cascading silver frames his alabaster perfection, a faultless compliment for lips of pink luster. I cannot resist such flawlessness, leaning in unasked but not unwelcome, I kiss, softly claiming what is mine, what has, and always will be mine till the end of time.

I taste him, luxurious on my tongue, blissful beneath my hands. His contours known explicitly to me as I've explored them time and time again, but I never tire of the journey. Wicked is his temptation, sinful to deny him, I cannot, I will not.

Our breath mingles in my mouth; to drink him down is life's only quenching draught. I draw him nearer, his warm thigh gently forcing its way between my legs, touching what no one else has ever touched. Electric pulses shooting out from such simple contact. Does he know what it feels like to be touched by him; does he feel the same when I lay soft fingertips against his alluring flesh?

"Brother, do you feel it?"

My hand slips behind his head, the simple soft kiss not enough. My need, my hunger, unsatisfied while he is so far away. Only within him do I feel like our souls are one, absolute, perfect, entire. Why do I feel incomplete when we are parted?

His arms surround, enfolding me out of harm's way. I moan my delight and it disappears, swallowed by his irresistible greedy mouth. My lover takes me to angelic heights and I bath in his almost godlike silver brilliance.

He's accused of being a youth so terminally insane; in an insane world, therefore he's sane!

I relinquish every part of me; I belong to him, I imagine he owns me, it is an exotic thought.

His breath on my neck elicits a growl, his fingers softly nimble, and his tongue more so.

Excitingly quick but frustratingly too slow, they wonder further down below.

His grip is cruel, he knows what I like, and to please me further he adds a bite. His ivory incisors sink into alabaster skin, a trickle of crimson runs down my back and I return the favour. My nails split his velvet soft flesh, he cries out in pain and ecstasy. I can resist him no longer, my tension at a peak, I enter him.

No words come to mind from this point on, only a feeling of this is where I belong. His head tilts back and his lips open wide, his cries sound like he's in pain, bliss. Nothing is more erotic than first impalement, the first drive, the first time innocent flesh in forced to make way for hard, unyielding love.

I crush him to my body as his legs wrap around my waist, I rock inside him, building, building, building till I'm consumed by ice, then fire erupts from my groin and travels deep within him, filling him completely as his love explodes creamy satisfaction over my stomach.

We collapse, shuddering, sweating, breathing, but never do we let go of one another. I was with him in the womb and I'll be with him till the grave, inseparable, to be apart would be insufferable.

For it is a love that very few will know, doesn't make it alien though.

Now it has ended, I must admit my sin, it is but a dream that I do tell.

For as much as I wish it were true, it's all in my head, I have deceived you.

Unfulfilled desires rob my soul and leave me forlorn, for if he knew I would suffer his scorn.

I tell you **Ria**, a stranger to my desires, that you may understand the sadness behind my eyes.

He is my brother, my leader and my unrequited love. It leaves me hollow for he will never know; I'm always with him, but forever alone.

x

x

x

THE END


End file.
